A technique, in which two display panels overlap each other and an image is displayed on each display panel based on an input video signal, has been conventionally proposed to improve contrast of a liquid crystal display device (for example, see Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-66353). Specifically, for example, a color image is displayed on a front-side (observer-side) display panel in two display panels disposed back and forth, and a black-and-white image is displayed on a rear-side (backlight-side) display panel, thereby improving contrast.
In the conventional liquid crystal display device, the two display panels are stuck and fixed using a bonding agent, such as a UV curable resin, which is applied onto whole surfaces opposite to each other in the two display panels. However, in the configuration of the conventional liquid crystal display device, it is necessary to apply the bonding agent onto the whole surfaces of the two display panels, which results in a cost increase.
An object of the present disclosure is to reduce the cost of the liquid crystal display device in which the plurality of display panels overlap each other.